A Knight's Tale
by Ange Amour
Summary: It is an honor to present to you this fic! Original Fic Writer: Beckabridge. Editor: Ange Amour. I do apologize, for I am not good when it comes to a catchy summery. However, I will tell you that this fic involves a very mysterious character, who is supposed to be the protector of Princess Serenity, and her brother and sister.
1. Chapter One: Lunar Knight's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sailor Moon_.

Sailor Moon: A Knight's Tale

~ Chapter One: Lunar Knight's Arrival~

Tokyo, Japan, a place where summers were more humid than in the countryside. That fateful morning, the shadows splayed about from every single object, blending into other objects. It was on that fateful morning when the temperature mysteriously reached one-hundred degrees farenhight, but it felt more like one-hundred-and-six or higher.

A small mass from space vastly approached the earth, aimed right at a desolate area of Tokyo, Japan. The small mass just seemed to grow bigger and bigger as it neared its crash landing spot and as soon as it hit, a huge hole, or crater, could be seen in the ground and a suffocating dust cloud arose, the aftermath of where it had just hit.

As the dust settled, a person emerged, her name Bridgette McKay, only a silhouette at first, but then one could clearly tell that she sported boobs and a blonde pony tail. It was really quite obvious that the person was a female. There was always the possibility that she was some sort of oddball creature who had boobs, but was male, but that possibility was slim to none. Anyway, it was at that moment that a pout made its way along her lips, hidden in a white mask along with the bottom half of her face. "So, this is earth?" _It__'__s definitely not as I had imagined it to be._

A crescent moon emblem on the sleeves of her blouse shone golden in the bright sun. She walked even further out from where her transportation device had landed, two swords on her back, one with a gold hilt and the other a black hilt. With brilliant cobalt blue eyes, she scanned her surroundings. _I need to find the princess and carry out my orders._

With that, she leapt in to the air, doing an airborne tumbleset and then landing on the roof of a nearby building. She scoured the city but found hide or tail of who she was looking for. The only thing she did find was a traditional Japanese temple. That was when she realized the person sitting just outside it in the meditative position, in deep meditation.

Raye Hino was the girl's name. The raven haired girl immediately sensed the blonde haired girl nearby. "Can I help you, Miss," she opened her coal black eyes and responded. She waited for the lunar knight's answer and the more silence between them all the more restless she became. She stood and glared at the girl with suspicion, hand in the right side pocket of her mid-calve length red skirt, squeezed around the red handle of her brush, ready to attack her should things come down to it.

The lunar knight didn't say anything. She just stood there staring at Raye in confusion. _Um, do I know this person?_

Raye suddenly had enough of the girl's nonsense and she grabbed the brush and tossed it at her. "Look, I really don't have the time or the patience for this!" _Jeez, such a rude person! _

The lunar knight grabbed the brush in midair. "Please, don't attack me again." _Now, why on earth did she just attack me?!_

Raye had really had it right about at that point and she spun around, her back towards the girl and speed walked towards the nearest door of the temple. It irked her that such a rude, clueless person had arrived unannounced or uninvited. _Well, I have to get ready for school now anyway. _

She grabbed the door harshly and then swung it open. It slammed to one side so hard that it caused the wood to rattle. When she turned around to close the door, she noticed the girl still where she had left her and slammed the door shut in aggravation. She turned back towards the inside of the temple with a sigh and the roll of her eyes and she rushed towards her bedroom.

Upon noticing her bedroom door wide open, her annoyance raised through the roof. She had a pretty good idea of the culprit. "Serena," she growled through clenched teeth.

"Ouuuuu, someone's not a morning person," the pig tailed blonde chirped.

"How on earth did you get in here?!" She could have sworn she had a piece of furniture in front of the window so that Serena Tsukino wouldn't once again be able to emerge from the surrounding yard into her bedroom. When she turned to look in the direction of the window, she got her answer.

"Oh no, hurry up, or we'll be late!" It was Amy Mizuno who spoke from just outside the bedroom window. Smart, responsible Amy could always be counted on for neatly written notes, advice, good grades, etc. Unlike Serena, she actually had some common sense.

"Amy's here, too?!" It actually surprised her that Amy of all people would be a conspirator along with Serena, whom was no surprise to her at all. As soon as she heard a third person, she slouched with a groan.

"Hurry it up, Raye! My hair is getting all frizzy!" It was Mina Aino that time, always the one to complain about her hair or her nails. Of course, what was she to expect, she did love the physically active life after all.

Raye quickly dressed herself in preparation for school, ignoring her friends for a few moments. If she was ever going to make it to school on time, she had to get dressed whether or not Serena and the others could possibly see.

Raye spun around towards her open bedroom door and speed walked out of the room. "Don't forget to shut the window," she called back over her shoulder at Serena.

On her way out, the only one who ever used the door anymore, she noticed that her mystery guest had gone from the temple. "Strange, where could she have gone," she whispered to herself, but then realized that Lita stood just outside the door when she had opened it. Correction, Lita still used the door.

She realized that it wasn't of any use to her or the mystery girl to quietly ponder the situation and shrugged as she emerged from the house, closing the door behind her. "Say, Lita…um, did you see anyone here just now?"

The brunette shook her head and stared at her worriedly. "No." Then she gently placed a palm on her forehead. "Are you maybe coming down with something?" _Oh boy, Raye__'__s seeing things._

Raye blushed beet red and smacked Lita's hand away. "Hey! Don't touch me!"

Amy rushed around the house and into the front yard, Mina at her heels followed by Serena as the caboose. The three stopped and stood before Lita Kino and Raye. "Hey, Lita," Amy spoke. "It's Lita," Miss Blonde Captain Obvious (obviously Serena) said. "Lita," Mina excitedly spoke.

"I'm serious! I saw a girl here a little bit ago. She had the crescent moon emblem on her sleeves and she carried two swords!" Raye claimed her situation as she stared from one sailor scout to the other. Of course, maybe the others just thought she was losing it.

Amy shook her head. "I didn't see anyone at all, Raye. Maybe you need to stay home today. I think you're stressed."

All that served to do was to make her mad. "Why don't you believe me?!"

Mina had a concentrated expression as she closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay, let's say I at least believe you. You don't know whom this person is, right? So, you best be careful around her. I mean, for all you know, she may be an enemy." _Honestly, I don__'__t know whether to believe her or not, but this wouldn__'__t be the first time something strange like this has taken place and I__'__m pretty sure it won__'__t be the last._

"Anyway, we'll be late for school if we don't get a move on." Oh, wow, what a shocker! Serena actually cared about being at school on time for once. Maybe she was coming down with something, unusual as it was for her to be more worried about her studies than stuffing her face.

Screams pierced the air like a bunch of lightening bolts and the normal morning was immediately interrupted. A group of people nearby screamed in terror and the sailor scouts prepared themselves as they rushed towards the scene. School had been all but forgotten. The safety of the citizens was far more important than being punctual.

The lunar knight carried on her search for the moon princess. Suddenly, she heard people screaming and she looked around and to see what was happening. To her terror, she saw a human being whom looked like a child with the exception of her DD sized chest. "I shall have my revenge," the creature said in a voice unlike any human. She noticed the person had vacant eyes and tears ran along her pale, oval shaped face. Her short blonde hair danced in the breeze as she threw her arms out in front of her, palms facing her target.

Right before her very own eyes, the ground shook violently as if there was an earthquake. She saw the scouts running towards the person and a grin spread along her lips. "Let's see how this turns out," she said to herself. _If I had to wager__…__oh boy, what would I wager?_

"Hold it right there!" Serena pointed her right index finger at the person, her eyebrows slanted, her eyes narrowed. Oh wow now she really could get down to business! She looked her up and down several times. _Grrr__…__how dare this chick have bigger boobs than me! _

The person stopped and stared at her. "Who are you to be telling me what to do, Miss?" Her lips turned into the most malicious, ugly sneer. _**"**__**No, stop it,**__**"**___pleaded a voice deep inside her heart. The opposing voice hatefully snapped at the other voice. _**"**__**Shut up and let me handle this!**__**"**___

"Moon prism power," yelled Serena in an authoritative voice. A bright, beautiful white light could be seen just before she emerged as Sailor Moon. After her transformation, she looked to the other members of her team. "You guys help get everyone to safety!"

Mina looked at the blonde pigtailed girl with determination and nodded. "Right!" She immediately approached the crowd of people in terrible danger. "Okay, everybody follow me!"

Amy helped steer the crowd of people to safety. "No shoving! Single file line!"

An elderly woman rushed towards Raye with a pleading look. "Oh, miss! Please, you've got to help me!" Tears gathered in her eyes and she wrung her hands.

Raye spoke in a calm voice. "Calm down. What's the matter?" She noticed the short, skinny frame on the woman and her busts weren't nearly as big as the girl she had just seen attacking the crowd of people. Wrinkle upon wrinkle smiled at her. Beneath those wrinkles were blue-green eyes. Silvery hair blew in the wind and a sweet fragrance emitted from the woman's clothes.

The woman took a deep breath. "My granddaughter, Sephria, disappeared yesterday. She was supposed to go out with friends and she never came back home." Under the young sailor scout's gaze, she nervously twitched and gulped.

Raye cupped her chin with her right hand and scanned the crowd. "What does she look like?" _Maybe I can spot her as she describes her._

The woman started to describe her granddaughter. "Short straight blonde hair, pale blue-green eyes, short, thin, big busted, very pale complexion, oval shaped face." Even though her granddaughter had a past of disappearing for an entire day and coming home really late, it was unusual of her not to contact her own grandmother. At first, she thought it was because of the argument between them. Maybe that's what it was at first, but only at first. They had been arguing about her most recent boyfriend coming over so late at night.

Raye looked at the woman and nodded. "Um, I think you'd better come with me." She quickly reached out and took her by the hand.

The woman's face brightened. "You know where she is?!" For an elderly woman, she sure knew how to keep up the pace. Maybe she was athletic. She actually looked as if she had only recently started becoming out of shape.

Raye approached the girl with the vacant eyes. "Yes, in fact I do. However, I may need you to help me." _This had better work._

"_**Oh look how sweet. It**__**'**__**s your grandmother.**__**"**___The evil voice inside her heart taunted her. _**"**__**Don**__**'**__**t you dare lay even so much as a finger on her!**__**"**___The good voice echoed amongst the walls of her heart.

Hope fell from the woman's face. "What on earth could I possibly do?!" As soon as she realized that Raye was leading her directly into the path of destruction, she pulled back in fear and dug the heels of her pink and black tennis shoes into the cement beneath her.

Raye continued to tug the woman forward. "Well, you see, I think she has been possessed by some evil demonic spirit. I'm going to need you to call out to her and get her to snap out of it."

The woman's jaw dropped. "What?" She couldn't believe what the young sailor scout had just told her. Maybe she was mistaken. There wasn't a mean bone in her granddaughter's body. Memories of her granddaughter's lovely white smile as she held orphaned children in her loving arms made tears brim the rims of her eyes.

Raye placed the woman in front of her. "Call out to her." She gently, yet firmly gripped the woman's shoulders as if telling her that she must continue forward. "Serena, stop," she looked up and called out to her friend.

Serena stopped and stared at her with intense confusion. "What are you doing?" _Raye, don__'__t you know that you and that old woman are in danger?_

"_**Aw, dear **__**'**__**ole grandma is crying.**__**"**___The evil voice laughed heartlessly. _**"**__**Stop it! Stop it right now!**__**"**___The good voice pleaded with the evil voice. _**"**__**Shut up! You have no power over me!**__**"**___It was at that very moment when she heard her grandmother's voice as clear as a bell. "Gr…" Her lips barely moved as she whispered. "Grandma." Her lips moved more determinedly and her voice became stronger. Finally, she shoved the evil side of herself over with great power. "GRANDMA!" Her eyes closed and her body went limp.

Raye noticed the person start to fall down to earth at a dangerous speed. "Serena!"

Serena rushed in her direction, clumsily swinging her arms around her and holding her tightly against her chest as she flew down back towards the earth.

"Oh, Seph!" The grandmother rushed up to Serena and held her arms out for her granddaughter. "Thank you so much!" She gave the blonde pigtailed girl a grateful look.

Bridgette had been watching everything so intently that she was surprised when she sensed someone behind her. "My, my, you're sneaky, Tuxedo mask." She turned around and grinned at the boy.

The boy gave her a tense look of confusion and heightened guard. "How do you know who I am and who are you?"

The lunar knight carelessly shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I'm the protector… I am the Lunar Knight." _This ought to be interesting._

He looked her up and down several times over, suspicious as to whom he was dealing with. "Who are you supposed to protect, Miss Lunar Knight?"

Bridgette just stood there in silence and stared at him. "Don't get me wrong, but…"

As if he possessed the power of lightening speed, he got behind her and grabbed her arm. "I'm not letting go until you answer me!"

"Tsk, tsk, such a naughty little boy you are! You know? You really shouldn't have done that." She kneed him in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him, watching him as he crumpled to the tiles on the roof as if a deflated balloon. "That was a warning! Next time, I will throw you off the roof!" She leapt off the roof and disappeared.


	2. Chapter Two: Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sailor Moon_.

Sailor Moon: A Knight's Tale

~ Chapter Two: Sibling Rivalry ~

Shadows stood out from every object and person at a four o'clock angle, as the ancient civilizations would have calculated time that way, and the scouts, dressed in their normal clothes, approached Raye's home after a long, hard day full of studies, demanding teachers and boys with their hormones.

Sephria, the person they had encountered that morning, sat on the porch, swinging her legs in a nervous manner and blushing with embarrassment. Next to her was an elderly man, Raye's grandfather. It looked as if they were having a conversation and they both looked up as the girls approached.

"Hello, girls. How did school go?" The old man asked the girls in a sweet manner, smiling at them, kindness reflected in his eyes.

Before any one of the girls could answer, Sephria stood, head bowed, tears gathering in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry!" _I should never have allowed things to get so out of control! _She had the urge to run off, but she knew that wouldn't do anyone any good.

That was when she sensed someone hidden just around the corner of the house to her right, near Raye's bedroom window. Her senses heightened and she was instantly on guard, tossing her embarrassment over what had taken place that morning aside. She began to walk over to the source. "There's someone here," she said, not looking back and continuing forward.

Raye wondered if it could once again have been that crazy, mysterious girl she had encountered before the whole possessed demon girl mess. "Wait! Who is it?!" She rushed in the direction Sephria had just headed. _Could it be her?!_

"Hey, wait, Raye!" Amy called after her as she followed suit. _Jeez, she__'__s so reckless! _

Raye's grandfather pondered. "Hmmm…something interesting is going on here. The only thing is, is she a friend or a foe?" _Another scout emerges. Is she as blindingly bright and as smothery warm as the sun or is she as real as the earth?_

Mina stared at the old man in terror and confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" _I have no idea what he__'__s talking about! _Usually, when someone said something like that, even in jest, it wasn't something to be taken so lightly. In fact, now that she considered it, there hadn't been any activity for a few weeks. That could have been a bad sign that something really big was about to take place.

Serena was off in the land of sweets and a stream of drool rolled from the right corner of her mouth, along the side of her face and dripped from her chin. Her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry," she whined. Couldn't she have taken the situation a little more seriously?!

Sephria came upon the lunar knight as she was meditating. She gasped and her eyes widened. _Wait! This is the girl__…_In fear, her legs wobbled as they took her backwards a step. Memories flashed inside her mind and she remembered the last time she ever saw the girl. It was a brutal argument between them. "Oh no, sis, what are you doing here?!"

Raye ran so fast that she hadn't noticed Sephria had stopped and slammed into her. "Ouch, hey, watch what you're doing!" She glared at her and complained loudly, but then she noticed something was just not right. _What__'__s going on here?_

Sephria continued to glare at her younger sister. _I don__'__t like the looks of this! _"If you're here, that must mean that my dear, younger brother must be here as well." She'd just assumed because her two younger siblings were always so close to each other that they could've practically finished each other's sentences.

Bridget sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." _Gosh, she__'__s so annoying, as always! _She had known all along that her older sister had somehow managed to keep a look out for her and it annoyed her so much that she couldn't just simply be on her own. She was a Lunar Knight after all, guardian of the stars in the night sky.

The older sister gave the younger sister a confused look. "What? You mean he didn't come with you?" She suspected that her younger brother, the middle child, was Sailor Earth, guardian of the planet Earth, while she was Sailor Sun, guardian of the sun. It had all taken place so suddenly and right after they were all split up.

Bridget shook her head. She also suspected that her older brother was the guardian of the earth and that her older sister was the guardian of the sun. it wasn't exactly rocket science. Even a mentally challenged person could figure it out.

Raye considered taking the sisters inside the house and talking to them. "Why don't we go inside?" She motioned with her head towards the front entrance. _I mean, this is something for us to figure out. _She then turned around and went towards the front entrance, not really caring whether or not they followed her.

Sephria turned around and followed close behind her. _Knowing sis, she__'__s up to no good. _She glanced out of the corners of her eyes back in her sister's direction as much as possible. It wasn't that she hated her sister. She just thought her sister to be ruthless at times.

Bridget reluctantly followed them around the corner and all the way up to the front entrance. Even though she'd rather remain outside, it looked like she had no choice but to follow the rest of the human beings indoors. After all, it was rude to stand outside someone's home.

No one sat on the porch anymore and Raye came to the conclusion that everyone had already gone inside. She approached the closed door and before her very own eyes it slid open and Lita popped her head out. "I was wondering when you would decide to come inside," said Lita as she made way for the three girls to enter the house.

The first thing Raye noticed upon her entrance was that the others sat in an open area on cushions placed in a circle upon the tatami mats. They seemed to have been waiting for the three girls to come inside and talk about the current situation. Well, it was a strange occurrence after all.

Amy looked cool, calm and collected. However, even if she had been nervous at that very moment, one wouldn't really have been able to tell. She could've been an actress for all the times she had stuffed her nose into a book and when approached by a very pressing situation, she usually responded so calmly, no matter how freaked out her friends were.

Mina, who sat on Serena's right while Amy say on Serena's left, looked nervous. _Aw, man…what if these two turn out to be really big trouble? _Inside her mind, she added up the arrival of the two strange girls and the demonic possession of one of them. Something was just not right.

Lita led the two girls towards the others and sat down to Mina's left. "So, let's start off with introductions." _Hey, we have to start somewhere. It may as well be the beginning. _She slowly blinked and shrugged carelessly. She obviously had no idea what to make of the two sisters, but if worse came to worse, she would end up facing them off in battle.

Raye followed right behind Lita and sat down to Amy's right. She glared at the sisters and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, I totally agree on that one, Lita. Please, introduce yourselves."

Serena looked up from her spot at the two girls, curious. "Who are you?" _I really want to know! _She was confused as to whom she was speaking to and what could possibly have been the reason the two strange girls were right there in front of her.

The older of the two sisters dropped down onto her knees in front of Serena and lowered her head towards the tatami mats. "I beg your pardon, Queen Serenity, but I came here from the gases of the sun about one week ago and…"

"You don't have to be so formal," interrupted Serena, blushing crimson. Even though she'd known for quite some time, it still felt awkward to be treated like a queen instead of a normal human being. _I mean, a klutz and a glutton like myself as queen of some planet__…_Every time she thought about it, she could only see a gorilla version of Serenity. Stuffing one's face never amounted to much except being fat.

Bridget laughed and pointed her right index finger in Serena's direction. "The way you see yourself is ridiculously inaccurate!" Instead of Pinocchio's nose growing because he lied, it was as if her nose grew several inches longer with her cockiness.

Serena gaped. "How'd you know what I was thinking?" It amazed her somewhat, but it frightened her that someone could get into her line of thoughts so effortlessly.

The knight stuck her nose up in the air and said, "I could smell and hear you!" Her stomach grew bigger as she gloated and her voice grew even more annoying. It was her cockiness that distorted her image.

Sephria stood and flung herself at her younger sister, about ready to brutally knock her flat on her butt. "That's enough out of you!" It didn't matter to her that she was behaving in such a manner because she figured that it was for her sister's own good. _Oh, honestly, sis, you haven't changed at all!_

Bridget laughed rudely. "Oh my, what are you going to do about it, huh, Seph?" She absolutely hated being told what to do and what not to do. She had always been like that and it had so often gotten her into deep trouble. Though serious about things, she always somehow managed to pick a fight with the person nearest her. It made one wonder if she was doing it on purpose or maybe that was really just the way she truly felt about things. _Miss Goody Goody Two Shoes!_

"You little brat!" It upset Sephria that someone could be so terribly rude to just about anyone, whether that person was a princess or a peasant. It irked her that her sister could be so rude especially in a serious situation where it was best to have everyone's cooperation.

Lita halfway stood up from her spot on the floor and reached for the sister nearest her. "Girls, please!" She gently, yet firmly, pulled the sister down towards the floor beside her. _These two are such a handful! _She wondered what steps she should take in order to get them to work together as a team. As things stood at that point, there was just no way the two would be able to defend those they love from the forces of evil without frying each other or even worse than that, killing each other.

Bridget plopped herself down onto the floor beside her sister, lips in a pout, arms crossed over her chest. "Hmph!" _Oh, why on earth did I even come here?! _She mentally kicked herself in the rear, really regretting her arrival in the first place. Her intention was to find the one she was supposed to protect and do her job well without her older sister constantly breathing down her neck.

Before her younger sister could say anything more, Sephria spoke up. "I'm Sephria Moonlight and the little brat right here next to me is my younger sister, Bridget Moonlight." She glanced at Bridget out of the corner of her eye and could clearly see that she was fuming, as always. _Jeez, calm down. _She really wished that Bridget would just calm herself.

Lita looked from one sister to the other and then nodded. "I sense great passion and skill in you both." She paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not to rile up Raye. "I sense great anger in the dark haired one."

Raye couldn't believe the nerve of the brunet. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Oh boy, now both Bridget and Raye seethed! Things were getting out of hand fairly quickly.

Serena slyly said, "Finally, someone who agrees with me." Deep down, her and Raye were the best of friends. She just liked poking fun at Raye's heated temper. It was just so funny!

Raye glared in her direction. "Hey, watch it, Meatball Head." _Okay, so, I've got a temper. So what? People don't need to be pointing out my every single little flaw!_

Serena glared back at the raven haired girl. "Hey! Don't you call your leader such a mean thing!" _Grrr… _She was the third steamed person in the bunch.

The argument ensued. "Ha! You're the worst leader ever," claimed Raye. "I'm better at being a leader than you could ever be," responded Serena. "Your talent is stuffing your face rather than being a leader," Raye said back. The argument just went back and forth, both girls saying the same thing, just in different words.

Sephria stared down at the floor and sighed. "I take it those two are always like that."

Amy nodded with tears in her eyes as she covered up her ears. "By the way, my name is Amy Mizuno. It's a pleasure to meet you. Yes, those two are always like that, and they are being way too loud right now."

Mina closed her eyes with a smile and placed her right palm upon her chest. "My name is Mina Aito." She then opened her eyes and gave her friend a semi-worried look. "Jeez, what's with you? Are you having a hangover or something?" _Oh my, could the all smart and responsible Amy possibly be misbehaving?_

_Ha. Nice try, Miss Bad Girl Fantasize. _"Something. Seriously, I don't drink alcohol or smoke weed." She knew exactly where Mina was headed. It was kind of like an inside joke. It meant that she was the smart, responsible one of the bunch.

Lita looked at the two sisters and decided that it was her turn to finally introduce herself and the two that were bickering back and forth amongst each other. "My name is Lita Kino. The blonde is Serena Tsukino and the raven haired girl is Raye Hino."

Bridget, finally calmed down enough to think and speak correctly, looked deep into Lita's eyes and evaluated whether or not she could trust her. Ever so closely did she watch as Lita glanced around her at the others in the room. Then, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Have you heard of the Lunar Knight? This person is supposed to find the Moon Princess and lay down her life for her." When she opened her eyes, all bit of relief engulfed her and she continued. "I am that person."

Mina could see that there was more and she nodded. "Go on." _This is getting interesting! _She felt the thrill of the situation and craved more.

Bridget glanced in her direction and nodded in response. "I am the Guardian of the Stars, or Sailor Star. My older sister is the Guardian of the Sun, or Sailor Sun, and my older brother is the Guardian of the Earth, or Sailor Earth."

Serena and Raye stopped arguing having heard bits and pieces of the conversation. They looked at each other with confusion and then they looked at the sisters.

Serena scratched her head. "Moon princess? Never heard of her ha-ha!" _Hmmm…maybe she's just playing pretend? I mean, there's no way that there would be more editions to our crew._

Lita stared at the sheathed swords she carried. "Neat swords, but why the different ends of them?" _That is so weird. _She had never seen swords like the ones Bridget carried with her. Was that a bad thing? What if she committed a terrible crime with them and then the police wouldn't be able to identify the weapon she had used?

She smiled at the brunet. "Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, um, Lita, right?" _I'm not prepared to fully reveal my secrets. _She still didn't know the girls and they still didn't know her. The only exception was her older sister.

She nodded. "Aww shucks…what's with the uniform? Are you really some sort of sailor scout?" _Maybe she's just a cosplayer. _She had to be a cosplayer. There were no known records of anything like she had just told them. It was difficult to actually believe her.

Sephria smiled. "How about us two sisters go up against two of you? One person up against one person." Well, it made sense because the girls could prove themselves to each other. Normally, it wouldn't have been a necessary method of going about things, but no one knew if they could really trust the other. It was kind of like a trust test.

Bridget stared at her sister in utter shock. "Y-you must be mistaken. Are you sure these girls are sailor scouts?" Sure, doubt what had appeared right before her very own eyes. Deep inside her heart, she knew the answer, but no matter how much the answer screamed out at her, she continued to shove it into a container.

Sephria grinned from ear to ear as she stood, about to walk off. "Sure, kid, I'll see you next time." As she walked out of the big, open area and made her way towards the door she entered the house, her younger sister continued to stare at her, this time at her back, in shock.

Bridget finally gathered her wits about her, stood and hurriedly followed after her older sister. She glared at Sephria as she opened the door and stepped outside. "Um, hello? Just where on earth do you think you're off to?" She absolutely hated it when her older sister didn't finish what she had started like she so often did. It was bothersome because it was like picking up after her. _That idiot!_

Sephria continued forward, quickening her pace. "Look, I really need to be alone right now." She was desperate to get away from her younger sister. It was not difficult at all to tell that she was in for yet another one of her sister's awful lectures. Bridget always seemed to know what was best, but she didn't want to hear any of it at that moment.

Bridget stomped after her, fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles had instantly turned white. "You idiot! Prince Darrius is PD!" Her eyes burned with the fires of anger and she got right behind her sister. _She never wants to stop and talk about things!_

Sephria spun around to face her younger sister. "Since you know so much, then why don't you tell me who LJ is?" _I'm sick of her always being so darn right! _She glared at Bridget and huffed, slapping her hands onto her hips and slouching forward. "Hmmm? I'm waiting."

Bridget opened her mouth to say something, but then Sephria interrupted her with an angry, "Just as I thought. You have no idea!" It was so obvious. As for the two of them ever working as a team and actually succeeding at whatever it was that they were doing, those chances were slim to none. They were just too different.

"Well, neither do you!" Bridget finally burst out her claim. Of course, neither one of them knew who LJ was. For all they knew, LJ was some sort of cooperation or the name of a demonic entity.

Once more, the terrified screams of human beings could be heard a short distance away. The girls looked at one another for an instant and then they looked up and noticed a grotesque looking critter not far from them, it was so gigantic. Obviously, the critter hadn't come in peace.

Sephria gritted her teeth. "The nega-verse is back. I thought it was destroyed." Oh, if only she knew the full situation! Things were just getting started. Everyone had loads to learn. None of it was going to be easy. She rushed forth, her younger sister trailing right behind her.

Bridget stormed towards the evil creature. "Hey you! Nega-scum!" She called out to it in order to grasp its attention. She wasn't even able to tell whether it was a boy or a girl, it was so misshapen. Well, that was to be expected. Evil things weren't always beautiful enough to trick.

"Hey, girlie girl," snarled the giant, black creature that looked like some evil dinosaur attacking everyone around it. Its voice alone could cause chills to rush all along one's spine. Say, wasn't that the dino's leg on top of its head?! Hmmm…maybe it's a horn. It was wicked ugly.

Bridget grabbed both swords, one in either hand, and unsheathed them. "Now is your last chance to back down!" She was not going to take back talk or anything! The creature was about to get creamed.

The evil creature blew flames out of every single opening in its body. It had aimed directly at the other sister, sensing her about to attack. "Bye bye!"

Sephria had snuck up behind the creature and was just about to pull off a spin kick. She flipped amongst the heated, blinding flames and ended up landing her heel directly in the creature's forehead. "Bridget, now!"

Bridget began to chant. "Solar sword lend me your strength and deflect this heat." With the gold handled sword, she blocked the attack and as the sword absorbed fire.

The creature looked smug, but when the smoke settled, the creature was shocked to know that both girls still stood their ground.

Sephria and Bridget rush towards the creature, Sephria with her bare hands and Bridget with her swords, and double teamed it. Sephria made a good, solid punch while Bridget double slashed the creature.

The creature screamed and disappeared. Forgetting their recent argument, the girls cheered and high-fived. "Yeah, we did it," they said in unison.

By that point, the scouts showed up. They turned out to be a tid bit too late, for the creature had already been dealt with.

Serena stared about in confusion. "Hey, where'd our monster go?"

The lunar knight turned to the scouts and walked past them. She flashed a carefree peace sign back at them. "It's been dealt with and it was from the nega-verse. Whatever it was."

"Jeez, that thing was ugly!" Sephria giggled, though she still shivered as she remembered its creepy voice. It was disgusting to even so much as set eyes on such a thing for an instant. _I never want to encounter something like that again!_

"It can't be," Lita whispered, a worried look on her face as she watched the lunar knight walk off. _Oh no, we're in for a rollercoaster ride!_

Bridget sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously it's survived somehow." _Jeez, how stupid can you get?_


	3. Chapter Three: One Sibling's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sailor Moon_.

Sailor Moon: A Knight's Tale

~ Chapter Three: One Sibling's Confession of Roses ~

Lita noticed the younger sister not following after the older sister. "Well, are you going to follow your sister?" _I mean, she is leaving you behind. _It seemed to her that the older sister didn't care whether or not the younger sister followed. Apparently, the younger sister was just as capable of taking care of herself as the older sister.

Bridget smiled and shook her head. "Actually, no, I won't. Not right now. There's something I want to check out first." _Yes, I must do my research. _She wanted to look into the utmost top secret records pertaining to the whole incident with the Sailor Scouts.

Curiosity shone in Lita's eyes and she smiled. "Oh? What might that be?" _What exactly is she fishing around for? _She truly wondered what the Lunar Knight was looking for. Maybe she would be of some help to her and her older sister.

Bridget cupped her chin in her right hand and there was a concentrated crease in the middle of her forehead as she looked the scouts up and down several times. "Well, you guys have some sort of magical powers. Am I right?" _How should I say this without offending them?_

Mina waved her hands around in the air in front of her and shook her head. "Whoa, hold on! They're not just 'magical powers' as you call them!" _That's the simple way of putting it. _She was more than just a person who inherited so called 'magical powers'.

Raye glared at the girl. "Come on, get to the point!" She was getting restless and she really just wanted to go home. _I have things to do!_

Amy rolled her eyes. "Stop it, will you? You'll scare her or if not, you'll lose her cooperation." _Sheesh, Raye, I don't know about you sometimes. _She knew that her friend was very busy, but so was she. That didn't call for a slap on the back in order to force out a series of coughs from a jogged area of the body that was clogging up functions.

Bridget nodded and slowly blinked. "Okay, well, I'm the Lunar Knight. I have the strength of the stars on my side." That was when a thought suddenly occurred to her. _What makes these girls Sailor Scouts? _"Do these powers specifically make you guys Sailor Scouts?"

Lita understood the honest question and answered with just as much honesty as well as kindness. "It's not the powers alone that makes us Sailor Scouts. Just because I'm born on a certain day at a certain time in a certain month within a certain year doesn't make me Sailor Jupiter. Just because I'm Sailor Jupiter doesn't make me a person who is the exact personalities as a person who would be involved with that particular element, planet, etc. However, that does not mean that it is useless to have something in common."

_I think I get it. _"Uh, anyway, forget I said anything." Okay, so, maybe she had just turned into a hypocrite. It was her turn to not finish what she had started, just like her older sister. Maybe her older sister's ways had finally rubbed off on her.

To everyone's surprise, Serena glared at Bridget, hands on her hips, leaning forward. "Mind telling us why you and your sister were so reckless?" _You could have been killed! _The thought disturbed her. What if she had been killed along with her older sister?

Bridget gave Serena a half smile. "We fight for what's right." _I can't allow evil to run rampant and neither can Sephria. _She shuddered at the mental picture of a world where evil was allowed to run rampant. That was what prompted her to ask, "Do you think I can train with you?" She looked about from Sailor Scout to Sailor Scout as soon as she said the word "you". "I mean, maybe we could help each other," she continued.

Lita nodded with excitement. "Sure. I don't mind. Anyone have any objections?" She waited and watched everyone's reaction. When she noticed all motion in favor, she continued speaking. "Good." _I don't really think Bridget is the enemy._

Bridget released a sigh of relief. "Oh, thanks so much!" _This is the first time I have ever had any real friends. _To her, being popular wasn't really all that. It was something that came naturally to her. She didn't even have to try. Loneliness was all the norm for her.

Lita held her gaze. "So, Bridget, where are you headed now?"

Bridget shrugged. "Hmmm…I don't know…maybe somewhere quiet? I mean, Lita, I really need to meditate. I will train even harder than ever before, too, but much later." _I really need to come to a decision that won't turn the entire universe upside down. _The fate of the universe not only rested with her, but the others as well. However, it was practically useless if she couldn't even come up with a solid plan.

Suddenly, Bridget noticed a sweet smell. "Say, mind you to make me some cookies?" Heat rose to her cheeks as she realized that she was clearly making a demand of someone whom she didn't really know all that well. It was like asking a complete stranger to clean up after her. It felt really awkward.

Lita blushed and asked, "How'd you know?" _Oh, wow! _She was clearly amazed by just how easily Bridget had figured her out. No one was that good. Not even her family or her friends.

"I not only smell it all over you, but I can also see it in you." She laughed heartily. _Tee hee! She's so cute when she blushes. _Her heart warmed and it danced with joy.

Raye was getting heated because no one had really bothered to move themselves towards anywhere but where they were located. "Hey! Are we going to stand here and chat clear into the night or what?"

Mina sighed and rolled her eyes, waving off the tempered Raye. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." _I don't care whether or not we stay here all night. This chick is interesting. _The girl that she and her friends had just recently encountered was growing to be even more of an exciting mystery than ever!

Lita whispered to Bridget, "Say, I know some place quiet." _I'm sure she needs to think things over. _She wasn't about to take Bridget home with her or take her back to Raye's. Actually, there was a beautiful clearing nearby.

Raye became more and more persistent. "Hey! It's time to go!" _Bridget isn't the only here who meditates! _If it were up to her, she'd kick the girl over a cliff right then and there.

Lita took Bridget by the hand. "Come with me." _I also want to get away from Raye. She's becoming really annoying. _To her, it felt as if she had heard Raye talk for hours without end. Enough was enough!

Bridget nodded. "Okay."

Together, they made their way towards a very quiet clearing. The weather was nice enough to be outside and not have to worry about sweating buckets or turning into a human ice cube or turning into a wet puppy dog. It had cooled down and white, puffy clouds lazily drifted overhead.

In the clearing, the two kneeled in front of each other as Kiera placed her swords in front of her. With that done, they both started to meditate. Silence spread far and wide between them as they drifted into clearing their minds of all stressors.

After a time, they stopped meditating and felt completely at ease.

Bridget nodded towards her swords. "So, would you like hand to hand combat or would you like to use the swords?" _Truth is, I've never really seen her fight. _She had no idea of what Lita was capable of.

Lita shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Whichever one you'd prefer." She was someone who didn't really care which method was used while sparring. She wasn't specifically a professional in one particular thing.

Bridget stood and stretched. "Hand to hand combat it is." She had learned some hand to hand combat from her older sister. A memory of one of their recent spars flashed inside her mind. The day was really hot and she and her sister were sweating buckets. It had been a tough one. She had kept falling on her butt because her older sister kept mercilessly going overly professional technique after overly professional technique.

The girls respectfully bowed to one another and then they each made a stance, Bridget ready with her legs spread apart evenly, bent at the knees, thumbs inserted into her fists and Lita ready with a similar stance. The sparring commenced and they both landed some lucky blows. "Nice! You have talent," complimented Bridget to Lita.

Lita just smiled as she and Bridget went at it for half an hour. They both ended up bloody and dirty. "Call it a tie," Lita breathlessly suggested.

"Yeah," Bridget said just as breathlessly. She then approached her unsheathed swords, leaned over, picked them up and then sheathes them.

Lita grabbed Bridget's hand once more and took off in the direction of her house. "Come on, you're sleeping over at my house tonight!" The excitement of a new friend was one to be cherished. She rushed towards a set of traffic lights.

Bridget heard the weeping of a small child. She saw a flash of a tiny figure. "Whoa, slow down, Lita!" _That poor child! _She yanked herself free of Lita and rushed into the middle of the road as a truck came hurtling towards the child. She pushed him out of the way just as the truck came into harsh contact with her right side.

"Are you all right?" She looked up and noticed a little boy staring at her with big eyes as tears gathered in them. She panted as she stood. She grimaced as pain shot up through her entire body. "Ouch," she mumbled as she limped towards Lita. _At least he seems to have gotten away with mostly just scrapes._

Lita came up beside her and slipped her left arm around her waist, slinging Bridget's right arm over her shoulders. "Here. Put some of your weight on me." Crimson red liquid seeped through Bridget's clothing and spread onto hers that came into contact with her body. _This could be bad._

"Heh. It seems I'm dependent on the kindness of a stranger." She wasn't used to it at all. _I supposed I'll get used to it at some point._

Lita helped her walk. "Come on. Let's get you to my house so you can rest for a while." _When will she stop calling me a stranger? _It was starting to get annoying for some reason.

Bridget smiled into the distance before her as if in a daze. Her vision blurred and her surroundings started to turn black. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open.

"Hang in there, Bridget. Look, we're at the front door." With her free hand, she reached for the wooden framed, rice paper, sliding screen door, grabbed the small, wooden handle and slid the door to the right. She and Bridget entered and then she shut the door behind them. She lead Bridget to the right and into a small bedroom. "Here, you have to try and be still," she said, guiding Bridget to her bed.

"L-L..Li…" Bridget, in her state, struggled to say her name. she no longer had it in her and finally her eyes closed and she crumbled limply onto the bed. Her mind drifted into pitch black darkness.

Lita noticed the crimson red substance pool out onto the bedding. she was more worried about Bridget than the bedding. _Oh no, she'll bleed to death! _She frantically whipped around and rushed out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen. She went directly to the medicine cabinet and flung the wooden door open, not caring when it slammed back up against one of the other wooden cabinets.

Rummaging through the cabinet for some antiseptic and gauze, the home phone rang. Several items tumbled out of the cabinet. A bottle of Pepto Bismol whacked her on the top of the head. "Ouch!" A bottle of antiseptic and a box of gauze clattered to the floor along with several medicine measuring cups. _Ugh, what a mess I made!_

She snatched up the antiseptic and gauze from the floor and rushed back to the bedroom. The instructions she had been told in health class ran through her mind. Ever so carefully, she set down the contents on a beside table, reached over and began to unhook the strap that went to Bridget's double swords. She then lifted her body a little and quickly slid the swords out from under her. She slipped the swords under the bed, out of the way.

She rushed back into the kitchen in search for a pair of gloves. She rummaged once more in the medicine cabinet and when she found the box of gloves, she grabbed it from its shelf and immediately went to the sink. Shakily, she turned on the hot water, wet her hands and then she soaped them up really well and then rinsed. Afterward, she put on the gloves and rushed back into the bedroom, knowing she still had a mess to clean up, but would tend to it later.

She approached the bed, leaned over Bridget and began to unbutton her blouse, now stained red with her blood. Careful not to peel away any scabs, she slowly peeled back her shirt. As soon as it caught, she opened the only drawer in the bedside table and rummaged around for a pair of scissors. What she did with those scissors was cut at the fabric and remove the shirt except for the portions that were already stuck there from scabbing. She'd deal with those spots later.

She grabbed the antiseptic and unscrewed the top. She then grabbed some gauze and poured some onto it. She gently wiped away any and all bacteria that might cause infection. As soon as she was done, she screwed the cap back on the bottle as tightly as she possibly could and then she set out to tightly wrap the remaining gauze around her wound. As soon as she was done, she leaned her body up against some pillows and covered her.

She stood there at the bedside and stared down at the injured girl lying in it. "It's okay. You can stay in my room for now," she whispered. With a sigh of relief that she knew she had done everything correctly just as she had been taught in school, she turned her back to Bridget, grabbed the bottle of antiseptic and whatever gauze remained and exited the room. _Okay, now to tend to the mess I made._

She quietly picked up the items that had fallen onto the floor and set them up straight in the medicine cabinet on the shelves in which they belonged. A thought occurred to her. _PD and LJ? _"Who's PD and LJ," she mumbled to herself, considering whom those two people may be. She looked at the clock above the stove in the kitchen.

While Bridget slept, Lita cooked some okayu, thinking that Bridget probably wouldn't want to eat much when she awoke, but that she had to get something into her system. It wouldn't be good for her to get into a malnourished state. She needed nutrients that would help in the healing process.

Bridget woke to the smell of rice porridge. With a sleepy smile, she pictured inside her mind her eating the stuff. Before she knew it, Lita had brought her a bowl of it on a tray, a spoon already inserted and ready for her to pick up and put a bite into her mouth.

Lita sat down on the bed and placed the tray onto Bridget's lap. "How are you feeling?" She gave her a warm smile. _I think I really like her. She would make for a good friend._

She grimaced as she uncovered her arms and reached for the spoon inside the bowl of okayu. "It still hurts, but what do you expect?" She stopped suddenly as crimson red soaked the gauze.

"True." Lita took the spoon from her, gathered some okayu on it and then raised it towards Bridget's lips. "Bridget, really, you shouldn't move." It was concerning that Bridget was still bleeding what seemed like a lot. She could go to the hospital, but who's to say she wouldn't bleed to death just simply from being moved from one place to another? _What should I do?_

Bridget took a tiny mouthful of the okayu. At that moment, it just seemed to taste like metal. Her body misbehaved whenever she was injured or sick or both. It was as if she was going through metapose and her hormones were all out of whack.

A question pressed at Lita. "Um, if you really don't mind me asking…who exactly is PD and LJ?" _I really do want to know. _She wasn't just curious. She considered the fact that it may have had something to do with what was once supposed to be totally destroyed, but once again is really alive.

She sighed and with a grimace, she said, "I'm sorry, but I forgot where you got those initials from." It hurt a little bit to breathe, for she may have fractured a rib. The only reason she wasn't screaming and crying in pain probably was because she was highly tolerant to pain.

She ran throughout her mind in search of the memory that would answer where she had learned the initials from. "To be honest, I don't really remember either." She took another spoonful of okayu from the bowl and held it up to Bridget's lips.

Bridget gave Lita her sincerest words. "Another time, huh? I promise. I will find all of the answers." A quiver of fear slipped through her as she took another mouthful of okayu. _I hope I'm able to do just that._

Lita nodded and scooped up yet another spoonful of okayu, waiting for Bridget to thoroughly digest her food. "So, mind if I help you?" _I really want to be able to help out someone in need. _She felt good for offering.

Bridget stared at her in confusion. "Lita, you're really sweet to offer, but I don't know if you or anyone else can." A very bad feeling seeped into her very bones and she just shook her head.

Lita pleaded her case with Bridget. "What do you mean?! Aw, come on…I really want to help." _What's really going on here? _She began to wonder if there was something more to Bridget's story than what her and the others had been told.

Bridget sighed again and tears brimmed the rims of her eyes. She had no idea what to say to her. "It's not a game, Lita." _No, I don't want casualties! _She felt so terribly sad.

The brunet gasped and her eyes widened. "What?! Hey!" _What do I make of this? _It was as if Bridget had suddenly jumped away from her. What was she so afraid of? Why wouldn't she allow her or the others to help?

"No, no, that's not-" Her sentence was interrupted by a surge of pain throughout her body and she gasped, her eyes widening. Oh, how she wished to just go to sleep right then and there!

Lita dropped the spoon into the bowl, lifted the tray from Bridget's lap and placed it on the bedside table. "Okay, that's enough. I don't want anymore out of you. I'm helping you and that's final." _That idiot can't take this on her own!_

Bridget frantically waved her hands out in front of her and shook her head, causing more pain and more blood to come about. "Oh, Lita, please, no!" As soon as she stopped moving around so much, the pain subsided and blood stopped trying to gush out of her body.

Lita leaned over closer to her and pinched her cheeks, pulling them out to the sides. "How dare you! I'm not just some weakling who can't handle danger!" _This girl has food falling off her plate. That's how much she's burdened._

"Owowowowow, okay, stop!" She wanted to laugh, but it hurt to do so. _I'll laugh another time._

Lita stopped pinching and pulling at Bridget's cheeks and smiled. "There now, that wasn't so hard." _Blackmail, but not blackmail._

She raised an eyebrow at her. "Wow, you sure are brutal."

"Yeah! Don't you forget it!"

Bridget smiled. It made her feel better just to know that someone was on her side.

"Well, get some rest." Lita stood from the bed, took the tray off the bedside table, turned around towards the door and walked out of the bedroom. _Get well soon, Bridget._

A few days later, Lita's kitchen was filled with delicious aromas of sugar and dough as well as spices and just the smell of cooking in general. Lita and her friends gathered around the kitchen countertop filled with tools used for cooking. It was a Sunday afternoon and the clouds overhead looked bruised. Raindrops plopped upon the tiles on the roof.

Lita left her friends in the kitchen to watch what was being cooked as she checked in on Bridget. She entered the room and approached the bed, noticing that the occupant was breathing a little heavier than normal, eyelids shut as if in pain, cheeks flushed a feverish color, face pale.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for the cloth on Bridget's forehead. A bowl of ice water set on the bedside table and she placed the cloth into the contents. She then took the cloth out and wrung it out really well. She placed the cloth back onto Bridget's forehead.

Bridget slowly opens her eyes with a groan. She was soaked in sweat. "Man, I've got a killer headache." It felt as if her eyelids were pulsing.

"Why don't you rest a little while longer," whispered Lita. _Her headache should go away with more rest. _Her fevered sleep had been fitful because it was Lita who had been awakened by it as well as Bridget herself.

Bridget sniffed the air, noticing that it smelled as if something was burning. "You might wanna check on what's burning, Lita." She closed her eyes and willed the pain in her head to go away.

Lita gasped, eyes widening as she leapt to her feet and rushed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "NO NO NO NO darn it," she screamed, forgetting for a moment that Bridget was in the other room with a very bad headache. When she realized it, she winced and looked towards the bedroom.

With a sigh, Bridget opened her eyes, ignoring the pain inside her head, and stood from the bed. She limped out the room and towards the kitchen. The sight that greeted her was Amy, Mina, Serena, Raye and Lita standing around the stove and trying to save the food.

"Why do I get the feeling that something is very wrong here," asked Raye, worriedly eyeing the ruined dish. _Oh my…_

"Nothing's wrong here, Bridget, hahaha," Serena nervously responded. _I'm so awful at cooking!_

Bridget gave them all a suspicious look and limped over to see a burnt cake as well as a burnt batch of cookies. "You did this for me? I thought you guys disliked me?" _This is really happening?_

Serena crossed her arms over her chest with wide eyes and an arched eyebrow. "Us dislike you? Noooo." _Now, why on earth would she think that?_

Rini tugged kiddishly at Bridget. "I helped too and here's some of mine which are not burnt like Serena's." The little girl handed her batch to Bridget.

Bridget smiled at the child as she took the batch of sweets she had made. "Who is this little cutie?"

"Hi, I'm Rini." Rini was as gleeful as ever.

"Thank you, Rini."

Reenie made a childish face at Serena and the two argue. "Hey, that's not fair," whined Serena. "Hahahaha," teased Rini. "Oh, be quiet, you," snapped Serena. "Make me," Rini told her in a very childish manner. The argument just went on and on.

Ignoring the childish argument, Bridget headed back to the bedroom. With a sigh, she sat down upon the bed. She then laid her head down upon a pillow and stared out the window. She closed her eyes and began to drift away into a world of dreams.

Lita quietly snuck into the bedroom and sat down on the bed beside her. "I wonder what you're dreaming about." She began to stroke her hair as she stared down at her peaceful face. _She's so beautiful._

"L-Let's go…play," Bridget mumbled in her sleep.

Lita smiled as she decided to try something she heard about one time and then saw in action another time. "Is it a nice place?" She couldn't help it.

Bridget gave a sleepy nod against the pillow. "It's beautiful."

She thought a moment about what to ask next. "Oh? Well, what is it like?"

Bridget had a very peaceful smile on her sleepy face when she mumbled, "Princess Serenity is in love with prince Darrius."

Lita blinked. "Oh really? Tell me more." _I'm getting carried away, aren't I? _She hoped with all her heart that she wouldn't regret her decision later on.

"He's from earth. The Sailor Scouts kindly help out." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Lita tilted her head to the right. "Don't they still help out?"

"Nega-verse."

"What?" Lita wasn't so sure of what she thought she heard Bridget say.

"Oh no, Princess! I must save her!" Bridget's eyelids snapped open and she bolted from the bed. "I-I'm…being sent to…earth…gotta…I gotta save her!" She didn't even realize what she was saying.

Lita had to stop Bridget before she ended up hurt. Her first reaction was to tackle her and hold her down on the bed.

"I…love you…Lady Jupiter…"

Lita blushed crimson and yanked herself away from Bridget. _Wait. She said that in her sleep. Huh?!_

Bridget winked at her and stuck out her tongue. "Haha, gotcha!"


	4. Chapter Four: Is This Really Good Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sailor Moon_.

Sailor Moon: A Knight's Tale

~ Chapter Four: Is This Really Good Bye ~

The day, Bridget went out to the shopping while Lita and the others tended to their usual day full of classes, teachers and boys. Bridget considered it her chance to buy Lita a very nice thank you gift. Why wasn't Bridget in school? Was she ditching? No, Bridget was not of general education age. As soon as she had graduated from high school, she had enrolled in her home planet's military. Her mother and father were also military personnel and that was how she had been allowed to follow within the shadows of Prince Darrien and Princess Serenity at such as young age.

Bridget had graduated via a very expensive, prestigious private school. She had to admit, her years there were tough ones, but she never gave up. While she was busy studying and training to be her very best, all of the other girls made fun of her, but yet they were the ones entering the classroom looking as if they were ghouls or some sort of awful zombie specious, every single one of them complaining about headaches.

Bridget smiled and a warm sensation filled her heart. Ah, those days were some of the worst as well as some of the best! While browsing through the aisles of a flower and herbal plant store she had found the night before in a brochure about the area - the brochure told of the store being a big consumer attraction and that many visitors from out of town would often stop by - a small group of chicks who stood just inside the front window screamed bloody murder as the glass shattered to innumerable pieces.

The short, skinny, small busted blonde headed chick with two tiny ponytails crumpled to the floor first, followed by a much taller, much more heavyset chick with huge boobs and bright red hair that was cut very short and was spiked out in all different directions. The third person was very tall and not an ounce of fat existed on her body. It was all muscle. Her long, reddish blonde hair splayed out around her on the floor. The fourth person was tall and slightly chubby. Some of the pieces of glass got caught in her long, black hair.

Bridget sighed and rolled her eyes, slapping one hand against each hip. "For the love of…" She muttered the first part of her sentence and then she glared daggers at the grotesque looking figure that stood just inside the broken window and called out to it, "Hey, nega-scum, can't you leave me alone 'til I'm finished shopping?"

The creature replied in an eerie, dark tone, "Ooooh, sorry, was I interrupting? Too bad girlie." It then looked at its victims currently lying energy-less on the floor around it. It couldn't be called a boy or a girl because it was way too evil to get close enough to tell.

Bridget went to unsheathe her swords only to find them missing in action. That was when she remembered where she had left them before going off shopping. Right then and there was she the one mentally kicking herself in the rear for being so careless. Of course, she should have considered the possibility of trouble. "Oh no, they're back at Lita's." An idea came to her. _Maybe I don't need the swords for this fight._ Adrenalin pumped through her veins as she clenched her fists. "Time for some close up action."

She launched herself at the creature just as it aimed its paws, hands, whatever they were, at her and sprayed great glaciers of ice at her. "Don't get so cocky!"

Bridget stopped dead in her tracks, barely dodging the attack aimed directly at her. "Whoa, too close," she said in awe at the creature's great power. However, that wasn't enough to stop her for then she jumped onto one of the icicles. "You know who you're dealing with, Nega-trash," she demanded.

The creature responded with a malicious grin and a load of 'I don't care'. "Paaah, I don't care girlie." It had no heart. It definitely had no body worth drooling over. It looked like some strange mutant.

Bridget smirked. "You should because I'm the lunar knight, the protector of the good and the destroyer of things like you!" It irked her that the creature had interrupted her shopping to cause a commotion. _Can't you see I'm busy here?!_

Serena rushed into the store at that moment, out of breath from running all the way from her school to her destination. As soon as she sensed something was wrong, she had raised her hand and made yet another excuse that she didn't feel well. _What is this, like the third time this week? If I miss anymore school, I'll be held back for sure! _She blinked and shook her head harshly. _Never mind that right now!_ "THAT'S MY LINE!"

The lunar knight whipped around, smiling ever so slightly with relief as she noticed the others approach right behind Serena. "Glad you guys showed up and Jupiter, you bring me my swords?" She really needed them at the moment. Hand to hand combat wasn't going to cut it. Nope, not with the creature who at that moment licked its lips as if the girls were all a juicy morsel.

Sailor Jupiter gasped, eyes widening. "SORRY!" _Oh no! I forgot all about the swords! _She had forgotten to stop by her house to grab the swords. She had been in such a rush to get from school to the store as soon as she sensed something was not right.

Bridget jumped down from the piece of ice, amazed that it hadn't melted a bit. "Your turn," she said as she motioned with her arms towards the creature. She approached the girls still knocked out cold and one right after the other she dragged them to safety.

Serena smiled and nodded, giving her a blaze of determination in her eyes and a big thumbs up. "Thanks!" It was her turn to take the stage. Bridget was just the opening act. However, something told Serena that she wouldn't kick butt so easily with the current creature she faced down.

"Over here, ugly," she taunted the creature. To add emphasis, she stuck her tongue out at it and then ran around the building. "Aw, what's the matter," she continued to taunt.

The creature totally fell for it! "Shut up, you brat!" It aimed its ice at her and fired only to miss again and again. "Will you hold still," the creature spat in frustration.

Raye, slanted eyebrows, glared at Serena as she leaned forward and slapped a hand upon each of her hips. "Serena, what are you doing?" _Good grief, she goofs around way too much! _

The lunar knight hollered out to Sailor Mars from outside the broken front window, "Raye, now! Count to ten and then use your fireball!" _Wow, I'm surprised she actually had a plan! _The Serena she had recently met seemed like an airhead. Since when was she smart enough to pull off something like what she was witnessing at that moment?

Bridget rushed back inside the building and jumped down the creature's throat and Lita, Raye and Serena were in awe at her actions. While Sailor Mars counted to ten, the Lunar Knight readied herself and when the number ten had finally been reached, she leapt out of the way.

A great big ball of fire consumed the creature as Bridget landed on her feet on the floor not far from it. She raced back outside the building and reached safety just as the creature exploded. Bits and pieces of the creature fell all around them and then disappeared.

Bridget dropped down onto the ground onto her knees with a huge sigh of relief. "Phew, that was too close!" _Jeez, what is with these creatures?! _She was starting to feel the after effects of constantly fighting the strange creatures. It really did wear one down.

Lita rushed over to her, concern written all over her face. "Are you all right? Why did you do that?" _She could have been killed! _It scared her to even think about the fact that Bridget could have been killed right there on the spot. She had just met her and she had no intention of letting her go so easily, if at all.

Bridget looked up at her with a smile. "The creature was invulnerable on the outside, but not on the inside and I used solar power to cook its insides. Raye had to use her fire ball to make it explode, though."

Bridget stood and re-entered the building in search of what she had originally gone there to get. "So, which one do you want, Lita? It's a thank you present." She thought she'd just let Lita pick it out herself.

Lita looked around. "Um…how about…" She spotted a baby sakura not far from her and pointed in its direction. "That one." The flowers would look beautiful near her bedroom window. She could just see it inside her mind.

Bridget grabbed the tiny plant from the shelf. "Okay, just don't let Serena look after it." With a smirk, she brought the plant up to the check out. She noticed that no one was there behind the counter and began to search around her.

"Um, excuse me! Sorry, I don't know what happened. I was chatting with some friends until my shift and then I woke up outside on the ground." The pale skinned, short haired blonde laughed nervously as she made her way to the desk. As soon as she got behind the desk, she punched in some numbers into the cash register and did some math inside her head, an old habit of hers. "Okay, that'll be $2.50," she chirped.

Bridget dug around in her skirt pocket until she found her loose change and then she pulled it out and handed it to her, knowing she had exactly $2.50. _Did she notice the broken window or is she ignoring it for the moment?_

The girl took the money as she opened the cash register drawer, pulling the change inside and then shutting it. "Thank you and have a nice day!" She felt really weird. Her body felt as if it was just waking up from a 24 hour period of sleep. How on earth would she get to sleep in the night and wake up in time for work the next day?!

"You too," mumbled Bridget with a nod. She turned around and began to approach the entrance to the store. Standing before the door, she turned back to the girl and asked, "Oh yeah, um, do you need help repairing the window?" _I may as well offer it._

"Thanks, but it's fine." A warm glow emerged in her eyes and made itself known throughout her face.

A few days later, Bridget and Lita stood amidst the open area in the yard of Raye's temple, practicing swordsmanship. "Not bad for a rookie. You're a quick learner, I take it," Bridget complimented Lita about Lita's quick learning of what she had just taught her.

"Got that right," replied Lita and they both smiled at each other. They struggled not to burst into a fit of giggles, realizing just how determined they both were. Oh, wow, were they constipated or what?!

"Want know a secret to these swords," asked Bridget. _I guess now is just as good a time to tell her as any. _It had weighed on her all week. However, she didn't know what to tell her or how to tell her. Would she think she was crazy?

Lita nodded and Bridget continued on to explain. "On their own they are good weapons. They cut through anything, but I know the chant to combine them to become the ultimate weapon. So both of them must not fall into enemy hands or Serena's for that matter. Within this past week, I realized the identity of L.J." Her heart pounded about a million miles per minute. _I can't believe what I'm telling her!_

Lita blinked. "Oh, really, who?" _So, she actually found out? _The entire thing had her on edge. She wanted to know who that person was. What significance did those initials serve?

Bridget pointed her right index finger in her direction. "You, Lady Jupiter." _Eeek, there, I said it! _She waited for Lita to slap her or for it to suddenly start pouring down rain. Did she just see bruised clouds overhead?

Bridget could no longer stand to look Lita directly in the face and so therefore she stared down at the ground. "I know you'll never think of me like that, but…" At that moment, what she had been waiting for had taken place in the form of an explosion. It wasn't that far from them. Somewhat relieved and somewhat aggravated, she told Lita, "I'll finish later. We need go. You keep your sword. I fear we may need two swordsmen."

Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter and follows right at Bridget's heels to the scene where they had heard the explosion. A malicious creature popped into view and they noticed the other scouts and tuxedo mask ensnared in a dark, purplish dome structure.

Bridget's feet slapped the ground as she ran towards the evil fiend, unsheathing her swords. Not looking in Lita's direction, keeping her glare level with the glare of the creature, she called back at Lita, "Lita, go try and help the others! I will take care of this ugly thing." She felt her power gathering fairly quickly.

Lita nodded with a determined and brave expression as she rushed over towards the dome to help out her friends. She had no idea how she was going to undo the trap that had ensnared them all. However, she just knew that she had to try.

The creature gave the lunar knight one look and declared, "The solar and lunar swords belong to me!" Wait, what?! Did someone miss out of a very important record in history? Were the swords at one point part of the Nega Force?

Bridget spat at the ground near the creature's feet like some punkish chick determined to show off her tomboyish ways. "Not on your life, creep!" _I'm getting fed up with these constant attacks! _Fire raged throughout her body as she launched herself at the evil fiend.

The creature laughed and dodged her. "No, on yours and your friends'!" With that, the creature turned itself into a gaseous state and poured itself into the body of the lunar knight, taking control of her, forcing her against her will to move towards Lita with her swords aimed to cut her into tiny bits.

Inside the dome, the others noticed the change in the lunar knight and frantically pointed towards the lunar knight as they looked from her to Sailor Jupiter, warning Sailor Jupiter.

Lita spun around and dodged out of the way. "Let my friends go, you creep!" It didn't take a genius to guess that she had developed some kind of feelings for Bridget. _Oh, drat! I need to calm down. If I give this ugly thing the satisfaction of my emotions, it'll thrive on that._

The lunar knight was powerless to stop her body from moving towards Lita, swords aimed at her, ready to chop her into pieces. Evil, dark, cold thoughts and emotions leaked into her very core and she watched with a sinister smile as her vacant eyes stared out into the distance at nothing.

"Come on, Bridget, snap out of it!" Lita grimaced as her sword clanked mercilessly with Bridget's two swords and the harsh contact vibrated through her arms, sending waves of pained shock through them.

Bridget swung Lita's sword out of her hands and then stabbed her own sword straight through Lita's body. The shock of what she had just done got to her and she gasped, eyes widening as she gaped. Upset at herself and sad because of what had just taken place, she threw her swords aside. _I can't believe this! Why?!_

The creature, startled by the sudden, intense emotions, weakened just enough so that the others easily broke loose of the dome. They all screamed for their fallen team mate.

One could have sworn that Bridget had turned into some Super Seiyan from Dragon Ball Z or something because in the middle of all her emotions, she had begun to glow blindingly bright as her powers gathered more and more. "Now, I'm really mad!" She spotted her swords and rushed over, grabbing them in her hands, tightening her grip.

"Sword of the night, take away the light and thrust upon this evil's might and I will strike," she chanted. Oh, wow, did she just turn into the Nine Tail Demon Fox just like Naruto out of Naruto?! She may as well have done so, for there was no mercy in sight for the creature.

Her eyes as well as the blades of her swords turned a dark purple and she yelled, "SWORD OF THE NIGHT TRIPLE STRIKE!" She sliced through the creature at least three times, maybe more than that, and the creature screamed in pain and faded away.

Bridget heavily fell to her knees and all evil faded from the area. She remembered that Lita had been severely injured and frantically searched around for her. When she finally spotted her on the ground, she stood and rushed over to her in a panic. Her voice squeaked as she dropped dropped onto her knees beside her. "No no no, please, don't go!" Tears gathered in her eyes and she couldn't stop shaking.

Lita smiled up at her from the ground where she laid and she weakly, trembling, reached up for Bridget's hand. Crimson red liquid poured from her body, coloring the ground beneath and around her. She struggled not to allow herself to fall into the darkness of death.

Bridget grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She bent down low and whispered into her ear, "I will always love you Lady J." Tears streamed along her face. _This is so not fair! _The pain inside her chest was excruciating.

Lita's eye color faded away into a dull, lifeless tone and the breath left her body. She began to grow cold. She laid there on the ground, lifeless.

Bridget placed her swords down on the ground beside Lita, stood and left, feeling distraught.


End file.
